


Only Fools Rush In

by alphageminorum (cecilantro)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilantro/pseuds/alphageminorum
Summary: Magnus Rushes In, with consequences."Wise men say,Only fools rush in,But I can't help falling in love with you."





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Two for reference to self harm, its not discussed in detail past a worried question or two from Mags  
> Taako also has a panic attack based on my own experience.
> 
> Set in one of the loops before Fisher
> 
> (Spelling and stuff updated now that its not 1:30 am. I don't remember writing any of this 

The landscape of the world in this cycle was almost idyllic, somewhat similar to their home but not quite, it was almost like it had been run through a hall of mirrors; warped, a little displaced, but otherwise very calm.  
The other unique thing about this universe was its lack of inhabitants.  
That wasn't to say there weren't any, just that they were few, far between, and didn't take well to the outsiders. Luckily for the crew, the Light of Creation had fallen in an empty plain close to the Starblaster, and they had almost an entire year to relax and train and research.  
This year, Magnus decided he would spend his valuable time getting to know his team mates. Which would be a good idea, if any of them were interested, or even around.  
Lucretia and Merle were out on a social mission to befriend some of the inhabitants of the plane, Lup and Barry were... somewhere, as they so often were as of late, and Davenport was busy repairing a few issues with the Starblaster, and didn't want company.  
That left Taako. But where was Magnus to find him? He wasn't aboard the ship, and so Magnus set out to look for him.

He found him a short distance away, about two hours walk, from the ship. He was sprawled on his back, arms and legs outstretched, lying by a river that was babbling lazily in the warm afternoon sun.  
"Hey Taako." Magnus greeted, thumping himself down next to the elf, who hummed in reply. Magnus smiled at that.  
"What're you doin' out here?"  
"Chillin', homie. Catchin' some Z's, gettin' some Taako Time, y'know?"  
"Sounds neat. Mind if I join you?"  
Taako pondered this for a moment. "Guess we can get some Taagnus time. Like Taako and Magnus, geddit?"  
Magnus gave a brief snort of laughter and pulled his armor off, "I love it."  
Taako cracked an eye open for the first time at the clattering, "Stripping so soon, Magnus? Make me dinner first."  
Magnus flushed a deep red, "No! I mean, I was just gonna take a dip in the river. Wanna come with?"  
Taako heaved a sigh, then sat up, letting his hat and cape stay on the ground, "Sure. I could do with washing my hair anyway."

Magnus felt cold hit his body as he slipped into the river- it was surprisingly deep and chilly, but slow moving, so the tug at his body wasn't so bad. He watched as Taako stripped most of his clothes, and even Magnus' admittedly thick skull quickly realised that one, this was weird, and two, Taako was deliberately keeping his right side hidden from Magnus.  
The fighter dropped in the water till only his eyes and above were visible, blinking serenely as Taako slid himself into the cold water. He gasped in shock, but paddled out to the middle, where Magnus was treading water. The first thing Magnus could say was "do they sting?"  
Taako started when he asked, and averted his eyes. "Not really. Cold actually helps."  
"How new are they? Did you clean them?"  
"Fuck, my dude, 20 questions!" Taako rolled his eyes, meeting Magnus' firm gaze, "Last night, and yes, of course, I'm an idiot but not _that_ stupid."  
Magnus nodded sagely, and dropped the subject immediately, bringing up instead how deep and clear the water was, and thank the Gods that Merle wasn't here to piss in it. Taako actually laughed at that, and Magnus felt his heart swell at the sound, at the vision of Taako happy like he hadn't been in a long time, not without Lup around at least.  
"Hey, Mags, you okay?" Taako jolted the fighter back to reality with a click of his fingers, inches from Magnus' nose.  
"Yes! Sorry, sorry, I got distracted."  
"You sure? You look red."  
Magnus, shocked, dropped down to his eyes in the water again and bubbled a response. Taako smirked, and Magnus indignantly sucked in water and spat it at him, making the wizard laugh again and splash back. A splash battle ensued, evolving into a full on tactical assault that ended with Magnus disappearing under the rippling water and resurfacing behind Taako, ghosting a hand up the elf's back.  
Taako froze.  
"Shit, Taako, I didn't think, I'm sorry-"  
Taako was heaving for breath, and Magnus recognised it as a panic attack immediately. The wizard's body had seized up, and Magnus swam around to face him, watching years begin to glisten. Taako felt like his blood was slowly turning to ice, his chest tight, he drew his hands up to his head to protect it f km the sky falling in.  
"Taako? Can I touch you, can I take you back to shore?"  
Taako managed a small, stiff nod, and Magnus gently wrapped an arm around his waist and began to pull, softly, reclining into the water and holding the balled-up Taako to his front like an otter and its rock. He felt his back bump the shore, and easily heftier Taako out of the river into dry land, then backed up. Taako, however, shot immediately back to him, pressing into Magnus' chest with his head and croaking the word "hold" with what little energy he could muster. Magnus obliged, feeling his heavy heart swell again as he cuddled the panicking elf. Taako slowly unwound in his embrace, until finally he could loop his own arms around Magnus' waist and squeeze gently. As he drew away, he looked into Magnus' face and saw the worry there, but couldn't help but giggle. He was so worried about him, Taako, idiot wizard. The man who rushed everywhere without thinking, reduced to a wordless worry pot.  
"Thanks, Maggie, sorry you had to see that."  
"I should have asked before touching you, Taako, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay," Taako smiled, running a hand down Magnus' arm to rest his hand over the fighters in the grass, "its over now."  
"Can I kiss you?" Magnus blurted suddenly, and the worry in his eyes warped to panic, he began immediately back pedaling and apologising. So Taako shut him up, a gentle kiss that made both men draw breath suddenly when they parted, as though electricity had coursed through them both.  
"I've been waiting for that for twenty five fucking years, Magnus. Fuck you, and fuck your dense head."  
And to shut him up, Magnus kissed him.


End file.
